Waiting
by Tauria
Summary: He was their leader. He was their friend. He was their brother. He was their son. He was their family. And above all, Chiro was their's, and they needed him. And he would come home. /Side-story to the Trapped series


******Tauria:** Okay, in _Imprisoned _I said I might do a little bit on the Monkey Team's feelings while Chiro was gone. I thought about it, and decided that I couldn't do this in just one chapter, without making it super long. And while I like long chapters, I know that sometimes longer chapters are a bit more difficult to read, especially if you don't have time... or something. Besides, this is just a lot easier, and more organized way to do it as well...

**Chiro: **Nice to see you're starting to get more organized...

**Tauria:** -blushes- Does anyone else think that this _Imprisoned, Trapped, _and _Remembering _thing is going on way too long? Or do you guys really like these one-shots? Cause if you think that I'm overdoing it, let me know... Cause I kinda feel like I am, but these are really fun to write! I kinda wanna move them into their own collection, but you guys have reviewed them, and so I don't wanna delete your wonderful reviews...

**Chiro: **...you don't delete them out of your inbox, when you get the emails for reviews.

**Tauria: **Yeah, yeah I'm an email pack-rat I know. Hush. Anyways, I'll ask my question again at the bottom, in case any of you skipped that... And it'll be in **BOLD** too. Just to make sure :)

**Chiro: **-shakes head-Tauria doesn't own SRMT.

* * *

**Waiting**

_Tauria_

**Intro**

* * *

One year. One year since Chiro had been gone. Most of the allies had given up hope. Most of the citizens of Shuggazoom had as well... Only the monkey team and Jinmay still remained firm in the conviction that Chiro _would _return to them... Even if it took him ten years to do so. They knew that their leader... their Chiro would not just abandon them like this... He couldn't! After all, he had never let them down before, so why should he start now?

Valina may have thought she had gotten rid of him, but there was just no way. Chiro was tough to get rid of, and he'd proven that. So many times they had thought he was done for... Mandarin trying to influence him that he should join Skeleton King (even Antauri had fallen for that!); Mandarin knocking the Robot on the boy; when Mandarin had brought all of their worst fears to life, Chiro was done for... yet somehow he had grabbed the amulet, and used it against Mandarin; oh, there were so many times they had believed he was lost to them, but every single time, he was back. He had never failed them. Not ever. And they just _knew _he wouldn't fail them this time!

Every night, the team reviewed all of the times they had thought he was done for, and how exactly he came swinging back. They reviewed every single adventure, and even just daily squabbles and things that they had had with him. And every night, when they were ready to give up hope, that brought it back again.

Eventually though... They knew they had to give up the search parties. They knew that they couldn't keep searching for him. Chiro knew his city like the back of his hand... He knew it better then the team did, that was for certain. He would be back. They could feel it.

He _would_ be back.

That was for certain.

_Their _Chiro would not abandon them.

_Their _Chiro would not leave them like this.

_Their _Chiro would never give up.

_Their _Chiro would return.

_Their _Chiro was _not _gone.

Chiro was a constant.

Chiro was one of the few things in life that they truly needed.

He was their leader.

He was their friend.

He was their brother.

He was their son.

He was their family.

And above all, Chiro was _their's, _and they _needed _him. _  
_

And he would come home.

* * *

**Tauria: **Okay here is my question again, in case you skipped it ;)

**TAURIA'S QUESTION: Do any of you think I'm overdoing the whole _Imprisoned,_ Trapped, and_ Remembering_** **thing? Cause... I have lots of fun writing these, and I _think _you guys really like 'em, but at the same time I kinda feel like I'm just a bit overdoing it... But I feel like there's just a whole lot more in this little series then I've got covered so far... Anyways, I think I'm rambling now. Once again, am I overdoing it? Please let me know :) **

**Tauria: **Okay, now that that's done, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Chiro: **Please drop a review with the answer to Tauria's question... Or not. Just any review in her inbox makes her really happy... And then she saves it...

**Tauria: **-_- Okay, the whole 'Tauria is an email pack-rat' thing was funny at first, but that's it. Now hush. No more.

**Chiro:** -eye roll-


End file.
